Love is real
by Fanvergent394
Summary: Before she is defeated, Gaea manages to send out a curse to the camps, a new monster with unbelievable powers, like taking on human shape... But the longer it stays human, the longer it becomes more human-like, even starting to feel emotions like... love? (Ha I suck at summaries) Set after HoO. T for death. I do not own the characters, but I own the plot! Image found on Photobooth.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfic, so I would really appreciate constructive critisism in the comments. Enjoy!**

* * *

How dare he! How dare that puny little mortal claim to have defeated me. I am the Earth herself, finally waking, and they think they can get away with just putting me back to sleep?! My revenge shall be great...

θάνατος:

Death. The Earth mother wanted death. θάνατος wanted death. Two camps to raze. Two vials to fill. It would be difficult. Not to be under-estimated, the Earth mother had said. She had to be subtle. Waking the Earth mother again would be a long and difficult process, and would involve more Giants, but Gaea had just gone back to sleep. It was possible, and for that Olympus must fall, both the ancient seat of the gods and the new one, as was the original plan. And she would need lots more blood this time.

She shook her tail and opened her wings. Aah, it was good to have a physical form again! She concentrated and slowly metamorphosed into a young girl. Perfect.

* * *

 **Hope you guys like my first chapter! I will try to post a new one every Sunday.**


	2. Chapter 1:Percy

**Hey guys, I'm sorry to leave you hanging but I will post a bunch of cliffies, just warning ya... ;)**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **Percy:**

I crept up to Annabeth, walking slowly to not make a sound. In one hand I held a blue birthday gift, in the other a wrapped box. Piper, Nico, Malcolm, Grover, and a few others followed.

"Ouch, that was my foot! "Someone muttered.

"Sorry..."

"Move over!"

Luckily, Annabeth had her earphones in and was calmly watching the ocean. Our feet crunched loudly on the sand. Someone coughed. Annabeth, finally hearing us, tore off her earphones and turned around, dagger in hand. She had gotten a new one since Tartarus.

"Happy Birthday!" we all chorused.

Annabeth visibly relaxed. "Percy! Guys, thanks so much..."

She was soon buried in a pile of presents. I handed her the cake, and Malcolm lit it with a lighter.

"Make a wish!" I said.

She closed her eyes and blew out the candles. I wondered what she wished for, maybe... no, best not to think about that. Malcolm, a son of Athena, came up and ceremoniously cut the blue cake, which had taken Thalia, Piper, and my combined effort, a lot of flour, three tries, and a hot mess to bake it, so it had better be good.

"Now there won't be enough for everybody," I raised my voice over the din, "So we baked a small cake for only Annabeth"

She smiled and started eating.

"But," I continued, "As her boyfriend I have a right to get a piece also."

Several people complained, but I walked up and snatched the last piece right out of her hands.

"Hey!" She protested, and we started play-fighting over the piece, with Grover cheering me on and Piper calling Annabeth's name. Soon enough everyone had taken sides, and the fight got pretty intense. Suddenly, the piece flew out of my hands and landed right on Grover's face. Everyone froze.

Grover licked his lips and said: "Blue frosting. Tasty." Everyone laughed. When Annabeth finished opening her presents (I got her an owl engraved sheath for her new dagger) we marched her right up to the dining pavilion where I congratulated her on finally turning 18, and she made me grudgingly admit I was now younger than her, much to the general entertainment. After dinner we went to the campfire and sang Happy Birthday again.

When it got later, it was just me Grover, and Annabeth, just like the good old days, it was almost like we hadn't gone through hell, like we hadn't lost a part of ourselves in the dark pit. I shook myself to get these images out of my brain, and noticed something silver out of the corner of my eyes. I turned and came face to face with a girl who looked about my age, with long, flowing black hair and a Greek toga, and the most incredible dark blue eyes. She radiated power like a goddess, but a different kind of magic, something familiar... I couldn't quite place it.

"Um…hi?" My voice made the others turn around, Grover's mouth hanging wide open, Annabeth's eyes narrowed.

"Who...who are you?" I managed. She inspected us all in detail, then looked me in the eye. "My name...is Verity, daughter of Hecate. I am here to start my training."

* * *

 **I hoped you liked it, I will be posting the next chapter on Sunday!**


	3. Chapter 2:Percy

**Hey guys! *dodges knives* Sorry for not posting for two months, I was in a move and had no computer or internet access and, well... I'm back! I would like to thank my two followers, Athena's owl 2003 and .kaustic, and of course my one reviewer, our mysterious guest! (thanks by the way, fixed the bug) And, without further ado, Chapter 2!**

* * *

 **Percy:**

I turned around in my bed, unable to muster the courage to get up. I was exhausted after staying up late

last night, when Verity had shown up. I didn't really know what to make of her. She was okay, I guess.

She didn't really talk, and seemed kind of distant, but she had just arrived at camp, and the Hecate cabin

was usually aloof with the other campers. After the campfire, she had talked with Chiron, and her cabin

mates had shown her around. She had not shown any visible signs of surprise, or any emotion really…

she was probably just in shock. I decided I would not get up and closed my eyes. Naturally, that's when

someone knocked.

"Noooo…" I groaned, but I got up anyway, hastily straitening my hair. I opened the door, and, to my

surprise, saw Will on the other side.

"We need to talk." He said. What? I wondered. What could the tall son of Apollo possibly want with me?

I stared at him, still half-asleep, as he dragged me by the arm towards the Green. Annabeth, I expected.

She had been hunting me down after the campfire, but I had avoided her so far. I wanted to think about

Verity on my own a bit, before she came to discuss it with me. Something about her seemed… strange. I

looked up, suddenly alert as Will pulled me to a halt. I pulled my hand free and said:

"Is this about Austin? You know I didn't push him in the lake on purpose!"

"This isn't about Austin. Though he is really angry, lie low for a while."

"Then what?"

"Well…It's about Nico."

I raised my eyebrow, wondering what was going on.

"If you're looking for love advice I could give you a few tips, though it would be better to ask the

Aphrodite cabin." I offered.

"No!" Will's ears reddened. "It isn't that," he added, a bit too quickly," You know he's just my…friend.

And, as friends do, I need to ask you something for him."

"For him, or secretly and against his wishes?"

"It's for his good!" Will replied. "I need you to tell me: Can you help him with the… you know." My heart

sank.

"The nightmares?" I asked.

"Yes. Please. I don't know what to do. He doesn't have someone to help him through it like you have

Annabeth, and I would if I could but I have no idea how to make him feel better. Help me." I opened my

mouth to respond, when I spotted a little girl running towards us. Luna? The little eight year-old

daughter of Hecate had arrived only a month ago with her twin sister, Stella.

"Help!" she shouted. "Percy!" I reacted instantly, grabbing my pen-sword, Riptide, and charged after

her. Will drew his bow, only a second behind me. Luna quickly turned around, leading us towards to

border of camp. Were monsters attacking? Was anyone in trouble? I stopped short when I saw that

there were no monsters around. However, Peleus our guardian dragon was roaring, looking at a figure

on the ground. Verity! I stepped between the two fighters, making ceasing motions with my arms. The

dragon ignored me and ran around, growling. Suddenly Verity stood up and started growling too. Peleus

paused, and Verity spoke in a strange, guttural language, like a mix of Latin, Greek, and a bunch of

others I didn't understand. Peleus took a step back, indecisive. The daughter of Hecate made a strange,

complicated gesture, and Peleus stopped. He looked around, dazed, and returned to guarding the

Fleece. What had just happened?

* * *

 **Hope you guys liked it, by the way Verity is a variation of the french "verite", which means truth, and Luna and Stella mean moon and stars in latin.**

 **See ya!**

 **¯\\_ツ_/¯**


End file.
